The invention relates to a fastener for fastening a component to a stud, with a body that has, extending along a center axis, an opening with an insertion end for inserting the stud, and has a detent pawl that is attached to a first inner wall of the opening and extends toward the center axis.
Fasteners of the specified type are used in a variety of designs in order to be able to fasten components such as cables, pipes, or the like to a stud by means of simple installation procedures and without the use of special installation tools. In a fastener of the specified type known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,602 B1, the body has a cylindrical bore which is large enough to permit the easy insertion of a cylindrical stud equipped with an outside thread. Two longitudinal grooves are formed opposite one another in the cylindrical wall of the bore, and arranged in at least one longitudinal groove is a detent pawl that projects into the bore and is fastened to the bottom of the groove by a flexible web. When a threaded stud is inserted into the bore, the detent pawl is bent down, in which process it engages the stud thread, thereby retaining the stud in the bore opposite the direction of insertion, while the threaded stud is supported in the radial direction against the inner wall of the bore. The prior art fastener additionally has a molded, flexible strap and a lock with an opening in which the inserted end of the strap can be held in place by means of a locking tooth. The prior art fastener is prevented from tipping motions relative to the stud by the cylindrical bore, whose inside diameter only slightly exceeds the outside diameter of the threaded stud. However, it is disadvantageous here that the diameters of the stud and bore have to be matched to one another quite precisely, with the result that dimensional variations and dirt can hinder the installation process.